gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam 00I
Mobile Suit Gundam 00I is the manga planned to come after 00F in Gundam Ace. The story links the main anime series from second season and tells about the conclusions between Innovades and Innovators. Characters Innovades Leif Recitativo Leif Recitativo is the main character in the story. He is an 18 year old boy who has the same 0026 type base sequence pattern as Ribbons, with registration number 08368-SA846. He also has a great resemblance to Ribbons Almark. Leif who was awakened by VEDA to find 6 Innovaoids. Telicyra Herfi Dr. Telicyra appears 40 years old is formerly part of “Doctors without borders” when he is awoken as an Innovade. Lars Grise Lars Grise an Innovade.The man with the artificial left eye is named Lars Grise. Lars, who killed the Innovade, sheds bitter tears from his left eye and cries out. Bryn Sondheim A young Innovade with powerful quantum brainwaves. Sulu Suluzu A female Innovade of the same base sequence type as Telicrya Herfi. Currently a member of Katharon. Hermiya Presumed to be an Innovade; unclear of her complete nature as her make is inspired by the A.I. holograms Hanayo and Hayana. Beside Pain An innovade who can transfer himself into another body, he was trapped in Leif's body until he took over it and transferred his mind to another body with the same base sequence pattern. Celestial Being Sherilyn Hyde A young little mechanic to Fereshte. She's often seen with her Hanayo and although young, she was trained by Ian Vasty to repair/maintain the second generation Gundams. Story Gundam 00I Chapter 01: Awakening Takes place around episode 1 of Gundam 00 season 2. This story tells about a young man that awoke as an Innovade and gathered six other of them. This man has the same DNA base sequence as Ribbons Almark (Registration Number: 08368-SA846, Human Name: Leif Recitativo). Leif has the ability to seek out his comrades and distinguish human from Innovade. He does not know the reason why Veda chose to awake him. Leif meets with Dr. Telicyra (Telicyra Herfi, appears to be 40 years old) formerly part of “Doctors without borders” when he is awoken as an Innovade. Next, when Leif tries to meet with Flinch, an Innovade and Earth Federation MS pilot, Flinch is shot dead before Leif's eyes. When Leif goes to awaken yet another of his Innovade comrades, wherever he goes Innovade are shot dead before his eyes. And so the one killing the Innovade turns out to be an Innovade himself. The man with the artificial left eye is named Lars Grise. Lars, who killed the Innovade, sheds bitter tears from his left eye and cries out. Gundam 00I Chapter 02: Hunter The story starts 124 years ago on earth. Lars and his wife were viewing the news about the probe that left for Jupiter in a room. It is said that Lars’ friend is also in the Jupiter probe ship. Lars views the film with a complicated expression. His wife (She resembles Anew). The reason is stated later by the Doctor) says to him, “It’s alright. Don’t feel lonesome. You have me,” and tightly embraces him. “I promise. Our child, and I, will always be beside you. You are not alone.” At the adjoining room, their son who sleeps looks at the two. The reminiscing scene changed, and in the heavy rain, Lars is shouting. On his arms is the dead body of his wife with a knife thrust into her chest. The flashback ended and it is back to AD2312. Leif looks at the images of the army, searching for his comrades believe this is in reference to the 6 he has to look for in his mission, but found no one. The purpose is that in case they are to fight an enemy mobile suit, they need to be sure that one of their own is capable of fighting. Through the Doctor’s treatment, fortunately the life of Bryn, who was shot by Lars, was saved. However, whether his ability to carry out his mission still remains even when his head was shot, is not yet known. At about that time, Lars, who had a rifle, muttered in the forest, “A false person…” The scene goes back to Leif and the Doctor who are still in conversation. The two continued to talk about Innovades. The Doctor says that, “The Innovades are built very well.” If you look at the physiology of Innovades, there is nothing that is inferior to humans. They are made using human genes, and the humans who furnished the genes, from whom they are modelled, are important. Because the Innovades do not age, their life as a human in human society is also limited. It is up to 10 years before Veda orders them to “Return”. However, the Doctor stayed with society up to about 20 years. The Doctor says, “Perhaps because I became too famous as a doctor, that it was hard for Veda to tell me to ‘Return’.” Leif also talks. “It seems that for children like Bryn, ‘Return’ is also fast.” The Doctor retorts, “In the situation that a household contains a child, all members are Innovades.” “It’s sad, isn’t it? The memory of the child who was made to return is deleted…” The Doctor objects to Leif who was sighing. “That depends on how you look at it. Certainly upon Veda’s command, our memories are deleted. It is the same as the death of the personality. However, the person is not biologically dead. Once more, upon the download of a new personality, they are restored to society as a different person.” Leif cries, “That is also very sad! My previous memories – My family and friends, were all lies!” After a moment of silence, the Doctor also replied again. “But the memories personally lived in this society are genuine. And the various encounters too. I want to value those things.” Leif frailly agrees. A short time after that, Leif finished the army image validation work. But he didn’t find his comrades there. While Leif was working, the Doctor confirmed Lars’ true character by accessing Veda. He is “Lars Grise”. From year AD2185 up to the present time, he has been living with the human society for about 130 years. But his information upload to Veda has been cut off for several years, and as it is, his link is also suspended. However, Veda continues to follow Lars by an external surveillance. The behaviour he took is that of an “Innovade Hunter”. He continues to kill Innovades only for more than 100 years, and up to now has killed several hundreds of Innovades. Because of Veda’s intervention, he has never been caught as a mass murderer. Because among the victims there are many that have the same outward appearance, Veda deals with the data and falsifies it. Leif replies that there are two possibilities to be considered from this information. Either Lars as an Innovade Hunter and is not related to the 6 comrades he is looking for, or he is related to it, and he hasn’t been successful in finding the 6 comrades because of what he has been doing for more than 100 years. Now, Leif and gang, regarding that mission. At that time, the Doctor’s cellphone rang. Bryn has disappeared from the sickroom. How can he do so, when he’s not supposed to be able to move on his own? A young girl is in a gloomy room. Wearing gothic style attire and sitting on a chair, the young girl (Sondheim) addresses the whole world using quantum brainwaves. “Anyone… Isn’t anyone here? Please answer.” There was a person who replied to her voice. “Who is it? The guy with the big voice is…” the Federation Army imprisoned “Hallelujah” replies. “Y-you can’t move can you? Just like me.” Allelujah (Hallelujah)’s imprisonment establishment is reflected. Gundam 00I Chapter 03: Doctor Gundam 00I, Chapter 3 takes place in episode 3 of Gundam 00 season 2.The story starts with a flashback at AD2290, 20 years ago. In those days, Telicyra was with Moreno, performing medical treatments in various places. From Moreno, he received the teaching, “There is a heart inside a person. That’s why a person cannot cure someone who is not a person.” Two years after this, Moreno went missing. Bryn’s parents, who are worried about where he is, visited Telicyra. Regarding their actions, Rave asked, “Is their worry of Bryn also programmed inside them? Or does it come from love?” At this question, Telicyra remembered the words of Moreno. “There is a heart inside you. I have one too. In that case, the other Innovades also have it.” At about this time, Bryn who was in captivity called out to Hallelujah using quantum brainwaves. Hallelujah, who was talking to her in trying to kill time, in an instant broke off his quantum brainwaves. The doctor who created the Trinity siblings, Dr. Clay Lihichyte, extracted Bryn’s blood, “Help me!” Bryn’s quantum brainwaves resonated in Leif’s and Telicyra’s brains. The voice also reached the Innovade hunter Lars. Relying on her voice, Leif and Telicyra struggled on to get to her. In front of them was a doll-like figure of a girl. It was a girl who was in a lethargic state because of the large amount of blood drawn from her. In front of her, Doctor Clay appears. Leif asks where Bryn is, and Doctor Clay sneers, “Couldn’t the person you’re looking for be the one right in front of you?” The one dressed up as a girl was Bryn. Dr. Clay knew that the blood of the Innovades contained nanomachines that made them eternally young. He says that he wants to implement a blood transfusion that can make humans eternally young too. When he turned his gun to them, in an instant, moving as a battle type Innovade, Leif restrained Dr. Clay. Following the Telicyra’s idea, they leave the place without killing Doctor Clay. But after a while, Lars blasted the place of Doctor Clay, Lars exclaimed “Oh God, bring death to these fake humans. And then their spirits will be at peace!”. His right eye and gun was connected by a thin cord. At about the same time, Allelujah was liberated from the prison institution by CB. Gundam 00I Chapter 04: Gundam The scene changed and Leif was having a nightmare. In his dream, Gundam Rasiel and 1 Gundam were fighting. Grave and an Innovade who looked like Leif (Beside Pain) were piloting each of the Gundams. Leif woke up when the machine(s) blew up. Leif talked to Dr. Telicyra about the contents of his dream. The doctor told him, “Even if that was your past, you weren’t yourself back then. But, essentially, your memories shouldn’t be able to transfer.” “Innovade’s individual bodies last a long time so they can be recycled quite a few times. The Innovades’ mechanism, is most likely the result of Veda not understanding human nature, and consequently, as a computer terminal, it sought only what was most efficient,” the doctor continued. But, after Leif and the Innovades they were searching for awakened, they would not be recalled. This differed completely from how (Innovade) recycling worked up until this point. Has it been decided that the six comrades I’m assembling are to guide the Innovades to the next step? Leif thought. “Because all Innovades are just reiterated like computer terminals and over, if I/we could be set free, that’s something I’d like to accomplish, and then create a world where humans and Innovades can coexist. If we of all people don’t believe in that hope…” The scene changes to Lars staring at a campfire in the middle of the forest. In the past, Lars had slaughtered the combat Innovades that has DNA template from that of Devine Nova and Bring Stabity who had appeared before the tomb of his wife, who they had killed with their own hands, with a knife. And so, Lars targeted those he knew were Innovades by their faces, without differentiating between Innovades like Leif. But, Lars was identified by Leif as one of the 6. For that reason, he set his sights on the Doctor who hadn’t been a target because of his physical appearance. Leif himself didn’t know why Lars had been selected as one of the six. Bryn, who had regained consciousness, addressed to him via quantum brainwaves. Bryn spoke. I was awoken by Telicyra’s specialized quantum communication ability. And I can feel that power faintly calling out to Leif. The scene changes to Katharon’s hideout. There, the doctor found an 874 type Innovade. And he met a “female type” Innovade like himself, through Sulu. The scene returns to Bryn sending an image to Leif. “This is….an enormous sealed power,” said Bryn. The image was of 1 Gundam from Leif’s dream. Gundam 00I ''Chapter 05: ''Katharon Doctor Telicyra watches over the battle between the Federation and Katharon. Before his eyes, his twin named Sulu struck down enemy MSs one by one. Meanwhile, Leif was securing Bryn’s cooperation and heading to the Gundam he had summoned. Leif vaguely understands that he has to remove the limiter on Bryn's special Innovade abilities. That is, the limiter put on Innovades so that they can live in human society. The scene returns to Katharon. Lars attacks them while they’re resting after dealing with the first wave of the fight with the Federation. Lars aims and shoots only at the Innovades. “Pretend humans have no right to live,” Lars declares. And Telicyra objects, “Is there such thing as a life without merit!” Telicyra shields Brad, an Innovade, from a bullet with his body. Sulu rushes over to Telicyra, whose life was saved by a bulletproof vest. “Same face…” Telicyra hastily lies, “My sister! I’m your older brother!” Moved, Sulu embraces him. At that time, Leif finally reaches the Gundam he saw in his dream, “1 Gundam.” “What are you going to do with such a dangerous thing?” Hixar Fermi appeared. Leif explained that he was on a mission. “Won’t you tell me about that mission? Beside Pain.” Hixar turned his gun on Leif. Gundam 00I ''Chapter 06: ''Startup '' Gundam 00I, Chapter 6 takes place around Episode 10 of Gundam 00 Season 2. Hixar turns his gun on Leif who had just found 1 Gundam. At Celestial Beings base, Sherilyn misses Hanayo while Chall helps Eco pilot Gundam Astraea Type F. Hixar was moving based on the information he had gotten from Veda, “today, in this place, Beside Pain will appear.” The 1 Gundam wakes up and attacks Hixar. Meanwhile, Doctor Telicyra came into contact with Lars the “Innovade killer.” Lars points his gun at Telicyra, but he uses his quantum brainwaves to wake up Lars Grise. Then a beam of light came down and destroyed a city. Gundam ''00I ''Chapter 07: ''Past The beginning opens from Lars’ past. Lars, who had not had his memory erased by Veda, was searching for his “wife and child” who had had their memories erased. But, when he was reunited with Pitty, she was aware that she was not human. Pity tries to brainwash Lars. As a result, Lars killed Pity, who had been his “wife,” with his bare hands. After this we return to where the previous chapter left off which is around episode 10 of season 2 With Lars’ abilities unleashed, a mysterious light draws near Telicyra and Lars. “I’m a fake human… I have no right to live…. I must grant death to fake humans,” Lars mutters. The light stops just in the nick of time, but Telicyra could not discern Lars’ ability either. The scene changes to 1 Gundam attacking Hixar. Sitting in 1 Gundam’s cockpit, Leif regains his memories of his former self, Beside. The scene returns to Telicyra and Lars. Telicyra checks Lars’ right eye. Because his left eye was replaced with and artificial one, his link to Veda is disrupted. Telicyra hears that the light was a new Federation weapon from the approaching Sulu and Haamiya. Next, the scene changes to the space CB base. Hixar sends off a message, requesting that Chall prepare something. It changes to a hectic scene. Bryn relays Leif’s quantum brainwaves saying that he wants to talk to Telicyra. “They’re probably starting to kill the eye witnesses to keep information about the weapon which was test-fired secret,” Terishira worries. With “But, those aren’t Veda’s instructions. It’s the Federation who wants the orbital weapon. It’s not Veda. It’s the action of someone using that to carry out Aeolia’s plan from the shadows.” respect to that, Leif asserts. Then he informs Telicyra that Lars’ ability is to control machines from long distances. Telicyra, having finished the conversation, conveyed his feeling of ill ease, which his correspondence with Leif brought back, to Bryn. Bryn again told Telicyra that Leif’s quantum brainwaves were getting stronger. Leif flashbacks when he was Beside Pain. In the flashback Beside Pain was sent by Ribbons to destroy Celestial Beings' Krung Thep using the 1 Gundam and two GN Cannons. He battles Grave piloting Rasiel Gundam and Gundam Meister 874 piloting Gundam Artemie. Beside Pain was about to die, but he uses his ability to copy his own personality and memory to another body. Telicyra, Sulu, and Hermiya returns to the base and find Brad had massacred all the Katharon members. The combat-use Innovedo, Brad, attacks Sulu saying “Eliminate the eye-witnesses!” He grabs Sulu and started to choke her till seeing that spectacle, Lars uses his ability and takes remote-control of three Tierens’. The Tierens’ come to life at once to attack Brad, Killing Brad in the process. A light pierces the three Tierens. 1 Gundam descends from heaven like an angel. Gundam 00I ''Chapter 08: ''The Fifth Person Lars contacts Mememto Mori to attack Leif and 1 Gundam, but he protected himself using 1 Gundam's GN particles. In order to stop the battle, Bryn tested the access of Lars using quantum brainwaves. Telicyra stops Leif who tried to throw the finishing blow to Lars who was suffering said, "I get it now! You and Leif are different people!" Lars then threatened Lief or Beside Pain if he dies the comrades he discovers will not be able to be awakened so Leif backs away. Then Telicyra was informed by Bryn of the fact that Lars was his previous father. Pitty hope Bryn, who was his "mother", with her family memories left behind, was sent to a special mission by Veda but Bryn whose memories have been erased was restored to society as a different child. Bryn wishes, "I want to entrust Lars to you". While Telicyra thought about how to return Leif who has changed, he was struck with an idea on how to look for the comrades that they were looking for without him. The scene changed to Celestial Being's base where Chall Acustica and Sherilyn Hyde were admiring the repairs to Gundam Rasiel being rebuild from what was left of the Black Gundam Rasiel. At the same time at another location Fon roared laughing while Hanayo watched inside a space ship after having installed the pseudo GN Drives into the remodeled Black Gundams there are Gundam Astraea Type F, Gundam Sadalsuud Type F, Gundam Abulhool Type F, and Gundam Plutone that he recovered after the battle with Innovators. Gundam 00I ''Chapter 09: ''The Gathering In the beginning of the chapter there are set of rules from VEDA. 1.) Look for 6 comrades among the Innovades. 2.) There can be more than 6 comrades in case that one dies the other can replace it. 3.) The comrades receive daily information from Veda. 4.) If the 6 comrades are not located and activated, then the full objective cannot be revealed. Leif, who has been taken over by the character of Beside Pain, searches information that was sent from Veda. Among there is the information about the former member of Fereshte, the traitor called A13, Fon Spark. Beside Pain sees this, and sorties in the 1 Gundam. Telicyra brought Sulu and Haamiya to his house. Regene Regetta appeared there and said he is one of the 6 comrades, but Telicyra saw through it and called him a liar. Regene threated him saying, "Do you want to die?" Telicyra answered to this saying, "Leif pointed his gun at me, but he didn't shoot. I think it's because he can't find my replacement. Isn't that the same with you?!" Once Regene left, Telicyra remembered from information from Veda that there is a Gundam Meister who was an Innovade who looked like Regene's same type. In another place, Fon Spark allowed a GN-XIII force to be annihilated and then Leif went out and stood in front of him. However, Fon sneered saying, "The personal data of this guy named Leif is inside my Veda." Back to Telicyra's house. In order for him to find CB, he used the data of Chall several years ago. He started looking for her whereabouts by putting a bounty on her. Chall was Leif's senior in school. And then, at about that time, Chall was informed by Hixar that Beside who was supposed to have been annihilated have been resurrected along with 1 Gundam. Elsewhere, Bryn continues to persuade Lars through QBW, but he continues to sleep because of drugs. Back to Fon and Leif who is surprised at the information that his data is with Fon that is considered an Innovade. Gundam 00I ''Chapter 10: ''Gundam vs. Gundam Beside Pain has the ability to copy his own personality and memory to another body. Beside Pain in the 1 Gundam attacks Fon Spark and his Gundam Astraea Type F, which he receives serious injuries and had to withdraw from the battlefield. At Fon's hideout, Hanayo contacts Fon through his VEDA to meet with Chall. At CB hangar, Chall monitors the preparations for Gundam Rasiel and Sefer by Hixar and Sherilyn. She thinks back to the time before the armed intervention, the scouting of Meisters by Grave. Grave was a hindrance to Beside, leading to Beside killing Grave and also Hixar, but Hixar survived. Sherilyn Hyde wants her own cargo bot. Chall tells her to go to Ian. Sherilyn is sure that it will be useless. Chall later came down from space back to Earth with Sherilyn in a container of the ship. When Telicyra was about to introduce himself, he confirms Chall's identity and spotted that they already found out about his background. At the same time Gundam Astraea Type F lands. Chall gives the innovade medical treatment data made by Doctor Moreno to Telicyra. Sherilyn throws the Haro at Fon. He says that he will be taking the "thing" in the container. Hanayo thanks Sherilyn through the Haro. Then Fon Spark and Telicyra head out to find Beside Pain. At Telicyra's place, Lars receives data or memories of his wife at Celestial Beings hideout. He walks out and tells Bryn that he will not die until he atones for his sins. Bryn plead for him to stay. With Lars refusing, Bryn sends a QBW message to Sulu and Hermiya saying, "Stop my father." In the next scene, Beside Pain hides at an unknown facility. He has lost his whole left arm. He transplants his personal data to a reserve body since he has a strong desire to fight Fon Spark once more. Fon crushes the facility with the GN Hammer. The damaged body that Beside Pain had left behind is later treated by Telicyra using the innovade medical treatment data sent by Chall. Thanks to the medical treatment Lief`s is out of danger. At Ribbons' mansion Lars appears walking towards Ribbons.. and points his gun at him. Gundam 00I ''Chapter 11: ''What Are You Planning? Lars pointed his gun towards Ribbons, but he lowered it and says, "Stop your foolish actions". Ribbons, seeing his change of mental state murmurs, "This is a verification that even an Innovade can evolve." Ribbons reveals that he receives information from the six comrade candidates, and proposes that he would give Lars an Innovade with the same type as Anew Returner to cease his sufferings.The scene changes to a battle between Fon Spaak and Beside Pain. Fon declared that he is trying to get involved in the gathering of the six comrades that Leif is trying to recruit. The battle was interrupted by three GNZ-005 Garazzo sent by Regene to support Beside. Fon battles the three Garazzos and defeats them, while Beside retreats. Back at Ribbons' place, Regene continues to listen to the exchange between Ribbons and Lars after confirming Beside's safety. Lars rejects Ribbons' proposal and then Lars cuts off Ribbons with a question, "How far are you related to the search of the six companions?" Ribbons replies, "I am a person who took over the plans of Aeolia, and I believe that it is important to the plan that Veda accomplishes the assembling of the six comrades. That's why I collaborate completely with the search for them." Then, Ribbons whispered that "his own acquaintances" are not suitable to be the six comrades. Lars went away quietly, and Ribbons saw him off with a bold smile. Using the medical treatment data that Moreno left behind Leif's body was starting to recover with the help from the start-up command that activates the nanomachines inside the Innovade's body. Telicyra leaves Leif to recover while Fon watches over him. Beside who was remodeling CB-001 1 Gundam to CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam with the help of Regene was surprised that the data was not being downloaded from VEDA. He noticed that since his body was exchanged, he was being recognized by VEDA as a different existence. Because of this, he started to think of regaining Leif's body to get back access from VEDA. Telicyra wearing a CB uniform comes across Chall and the rest as he visited CB's secret base. He regains his determination on hearing Moreno's story and to recruit Tieria Erde as one of the six comrades. Elsewhere, Beside piloting 1.5 Gundam destroys some GN-XIIIs and started a battle with Hixar Fermi. Hearing this news, Fon went in to prepare to sortie in his GNY-001F/HS-A01D Gundam Avalanche Astraea Type F' at the same time Leif's medical treatment was finished. Gundam 00I ''Chapter 12: ''Wrong Choice Gundam 00I, Chapter 12 takes place in episode 11 of Gundam 00 season 2.In this part of the chapter it continues on what happened in File No.S02 1.5 Gundam, 1.5 Gundam defeats the Rasiel Gundam. Hayana rushes up to Hixar who somehow escaped from the destroyed machine. He remembers after the battle Beside Pain took control of his body and gave him a gun to kill himself. Hixar pulls the trigger, but nothing happen Beside gave Hixar an empty gun then Beside leaves. Hayana says, "I have an idea for a Gundam that you can use." Then she suggested that he leaves the Rasiel. The scene changes to outer space. Celestial Being secret base is attacked by A-Laws. Chall, Telicyra, and others escapes in a small ship. From here, Veda's data about Tieria is downloaded into Telicyra. Knowing the firm decision of Tieria and his team to fight, he decides not to meet with him. Then Chall brought up the name of Fon Spaak as someone, "Who can know the objective of the gathering of the six." Telicyra and the rest of the team head for CBS-68 Euclides Fon with Hanayo treated Leif. On the other hand, Beside is concerned with how to regain the body of Leif. Leif, Telicyra, Fon, and the rest of the former Fereshte team meet again in space. In addition, Leif points out that Regene is a person that Beside found using Leif's ability. However, Fon pointed out that it’s funny that after they find the six, Leif’s and Telicyra’s abilities which are for gaining the six comrades, become useless. The reply that Telicyra could think of is, "When the six companions are completed, then an additional ability is added to me and Leif. Even after the six companions are gathered, our current ability can still be used." Furthermore, Fon hints that there may be a possibility that, "The six does not include Telicyra and Leif". Fon laughs loudly and says, "I have understood what Veda's objective is!" Since Fon Spaak has manage to get access to Veda, allowing him to have some knowledge of what really is going on. Beside in the 1.5 Gundam attacks the mansion of Telicyra were Sulu, Bryn, and Hermiya are staying at. Lars uses his power of “controlling machines” to take control of the 1.5 Gundam and stop his attacks. Beside reluctantly leaves. Then Sulu contacts Telicyra and the rest how Lars saved them from Beside. Leif saw the communication screen and reports that Sulu or Hermiya is one of the sixth comrade. Hixar and Hayana arrive at the Euclides. Both thanks Hanayo for preparing the GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F that Hixar would use. Then Leif and the others selected Regene to be one of the six comrades and awakened him. Leif and the rest summoned Regene at an orbital elevator. Regene comes using the GNZ-001 GRM Gundam goes there. His awakened power is being able to control all machines that are installed with GN Drives, including originals. Regene was about to use this power to control the GRM Gundam. Gundam 00I ''Chapter 13: ''Time Be Still Gundam 00I, Chapter 12 takes place in episode 17 of Gundam 00 season 2. Leif and Telicyra brought Hermiya to the orbital elevator. Telicyra awakens Hermiya as one of the six comrades. Regene is almost successful in his ability to control all machines that are installed with GN Drives. Bragging how he can take control of any GN Drive mobile suits including the GN-0000 00 Gundam and CB-0000G/C/T Reborns Gundam Origin for his own use. He uses his power to control GRM Gundam to attack the group, but Fon quickly ran over to stop him. Elsewhere, Hixar sorties in Gundam Sadalsuud Type F while Hayana piloted a GN Sefer. Fon grappled Regene and chocked him till Regene's awakening completed the gathering of the six comrades. Veda tells each one of them the true purpose of the gathering of the six comrades. Their role is to become the new observers and to perfect Aeolia Schenberg's three part plan humans, Veda and Innovades. Ribbon at the same time took control of Regene's body to find out the truth of the six comrades. Furious, Regene doesn't want go along with Aeolia's three part plan. He quickly escaped abandoning the GRM Gundam. On his escape root he contacts Beside in the 1.5 Gundam to the attack the orbital elevator. Lars arrives to catch up with the group. Hixar in the Gundam Sadalsuud Type F battles Beside Pain. Beside uses the Alvaaron Cannon Mode of 1.5 Gundam to destroy Gundam Sadalsuud Type F. Hixar uses a Haro in the cockpit to set his Gundam Sadalsuud Type F on auto drive system and let's 1.5 Gundam destroy it. Hixar then jumped into the accompanying GN Sefer, which slams into 1.5 Gundam. Hixar leaps out and opens the cockpit. Both he and Beside aim their guns at each other. Hixar is quicker and shoots Beside several times through his visor which kills him. To prevent Regene from harming them again Hermiya's uses her ability to manifests itself or to reset the memories of other Innovades. She invokes her power erase all memory of Regene's involvement with the six comrades. Mobile Units Celestial Being *GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F **GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2 **GNY-001F/HS-A01D Gundam Avalanche Astraea Type F' *GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F *GNY-003F Gundam Abulhool Type F *GNY-004 Gundam Plutone *GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel *GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie *GN-001RE Gundam Exia Repair *GN-006 Cherudim Gundam *GN-007 Arios Gundam **GN-007 + GNR-101A Archer Arios *GN-008 Seravee Gundam *GN-0000 00 Gundam Vehicles & Support Units *CBS-68 Euclides *CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2 *GNR-000 GN Sefer *GNR-101A GN Archer Innovators/Innovades *CB-0000G/C/T Reborns Gundam Origin *CB-001 1 Gundam **CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam *CBY-077 GN Cannon *GNZ-001 GRM Gundam *GNZ-005 Garazzo Vehicles & Support Units *CBS Celestial Being Earth Sphere Federation *GNX-604T Advanced GN-X *GNX-609T GN-XIII E.S.F Type *GNX-609T GN-XIII A-Laws Type *GNX-704T Ahead Katharon *MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type *MSJ-06II-C/B Tieren High Mobility Type B Gallery Image:gh10nij1qsl15pcg1haq.png|1 Gundams and GN Cannons attacking HRL forces Image:ch10.png|Fon Spaak in the Gundam Astraea Type F stabs through the 1 Gundam with the Proto GN Sword Chp12.png|Chapter 12 00io.jpg srwhotnews_ace8_p103.jpg 14c54636b6d701.jpg|Chapter 13 References External Links 00I Official Site (Japanese) Category:Anno Domini Category:Series